Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by loveroffelton
Summary: Eighth year and things begin anew. New friendships and new loves. But Hermione finds herself "reading" a new person.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. I really hope all of the Dramione fans out there like it!

Oh, and a very special shout out and thank you goes to my awesome beta, jesrod82. Check her stories out! They are an awesome read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

It was the beginning of eighth year for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They sat down at the start of the year feast. Everything seemed as if the war had never happened. There was twice as many new first years than any other year previous; all the house tables were full. Hermione glanced around the Great Hall at all the students chatting happily. Sure, many of them had lost friends and loved ones, but it was like today was a new day for all of them. They wanted to start over again; to grow and learn, and make new friendships that would last forever. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron and smiled. Everything was as it should be.

Hermione took a drink of her pumpkin juice and suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It felt like she was being watched. Unfortunately, she was rather used to this feeling. After the war she had a lot of admirers. Owls showed up at all hours of the day and night bringing her flowers, cards and candy, but worst of all were all of the marriage proposals she had received. After a while she stopped reading the letters and the chocolates were thrown out. Who knew how many of them could have been laced with a love potion? She shivered just thinking about it.

Hermione could still feel eyes on her as she began looking around the massive room for the person with a staring problem. As she scanned, her eyes finally landed at the Slytherin table. And there he was, in all his blonde glory. His head was bent low, but she could see that his eyes were staring straight at her. Hermione thought her luck couldn't get any worse and that he was going to start his antics again this year: _'Mudblood' this and 'Pureblood' that_. She heaved a heavy sigh. Some people never change.

XXXXXXX

Draco sat far away from his supposed friends. They were okay when he wanted company, but lately they were just downright annoying. They still went on about how unfair it was that _he_ didn't win the war. Draco just waved them off, labeling them as idiots, the whole lot of them. They cried because muggleborns were able to go to Hogwarts. _So fucking what?_ If he did the math he figured over half the students were muggleborns and a fourth of all the students were half blood. His tune sure had changed since his younger years when he was brainwashed to think differently.

So by his calculations, that only left a fourth of the student population to be purebloods. Voldemort himself had killed hundreds of purebloods for the simple fact that they didn't follow him. Draco now knew how stupid he had been by the end of sixth year. He was asked to kill a man, but he was no murderer. That was why he couldn't bring himself to execute the killing curse and end Dumbledore's life. It was also the reason why he didn't tell them that it was Harry who was in his parlor that fateful night. Draco had cringed when he saw the blood coming from that evil word being carved into Hermione's arm, her screams echoing off the walls of the manor. The memory of him using that word so carelessly made him sick to his stomach. Merlin, he wanted to help her so badly then, but he was too scared; too much of a coward. Even his feelings for her, those strong feelings that he tried to suppress for so long, weren't enough to push him into action. At this thought he looked up at Hermione.

She was so beautiful. He loved watching her laugh. Draco thought he would never see her laugh again after that night. He could see she was looking around the Hall for someone and wondered who it could be. Draco sat there wishing it was him she was looking for. Then he noticed her searching the Slytherin table. Who could she possibly be looking for?

Next thing he knew her eyes had settled on him. Draco froze. He couldn't breathe and he swore his heart stopped in that moment, but he couldn't look away. Her eyebrows furrowed together and a slight frown came across her face. She shook her head at him and turned back around.

Draco let out a long breath amd buried his head in his arms.

_As if she would ever look at me and smile, _he thought to himself_. She bloody hates me. Hates me for everything I have said over the years. She hates me for not stopping her torture at my house, for listening to __my insane father__. I am nothing more than ex-Deatheater scum. But I'm not that person anymore. That snake lied to everyone since the beginning. Hell, he was fucking half-blood himself! His fucking dad was muggle for crying out loud. Oh, and not to mention being told that all muggleborn witches and wizards stole their own wands. Give me a fucking break. I went and bought my wand from Ollivander's just like everyone else who was going to attend Hogwarts. _

That old wizard gave him the creeps, but he knew what he was talking about. Ollivander had told Draco that day in his wand shop that only a witch or wizard could produce magic from a wand; that a wand chooses the witch or wizard and becomes a part of them. To a muggle, however, it was just a pretty stick and nothing more. He had heard many other things from the old wizard while Voldemort was questioning him, or rather torturing him for answers.

Draco knew that night that he was the true master of the Elder Wand. Draco was terrified. He knew he would have been killed and that the dark side would have won. He also knew that when Harry won his wand from him that night at the manor that the Elder Wand then belonged to Harry. He knew what the Dark Lord knew not. The war would soon be over, and Voldemort would finally be killed, once and for all. So he didn't speak up and eventually it had cost him someone who he actually cared about, someone who was closer to a real father than his own: Snape.

After the first through seventh year students left, the Headmistress asked the eighth years to move up toward the teachers table. Headmistress Mcgonagall stood waiting for them to gather in front of her before she spoke.

"Since you are all returning to complete what we are now calling your eighth year, and there has been a surprising amount of first years this year, we are lacking the sufficient amount of beds in the houses dorms. Therefore, you will be living in a wing that has been created just for eighth year students such as yourselves. Now, as with the new seventh year Head boy and girl, there will also be two students that will be responsible solely for the eighth years. Those two students are Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Everyone looked around at Hermione and Draco curiously, most of them shocked. People started talking amongst themselves, pointing at Draco since he was obviously the most unlikely candidate. Draco sneaked a glance at Hermione who was staring straight ahead at the Headmistress, clearly trying her best to ignore all the whispering.

"Silence!" McGonagall said loudly. Everyone shut up fast and she continued, "These two students will oversee any and all eighth year activities. They will have their own rooms, whereas the rest of you will share rooms as would be the norm. You still belong in the house you were sorted into as first years and will be allowed to spend time in your house common room. However, there will be one common room for all eighth year students to share, regardless of house. As an extra privilege you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade any time you wish as long as it isn't after curfew, which is set for midnight, and no later or there will be punishment." With that last announcement McGonagall stepped down from the podium and said, "Well, I believe that is everything, so please head to your rooms at once. Your things are already there. Goodnight."

As the eighth years headed up to their new wing, Draco walked behind Hermione and thought how elated he was to find out he was going to end up spending time around her. He knew they would have to work on planning class events together and things like that. He started thinking that maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Besides, having his own room meant not having to deal with the Slytherins and their whining about losing the stupid fucking war.

_I'm glad that the good side won, even if it is Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry...__  
><em>  
>Draco yelled out just then, "Hey, Potter! Wait up."<p>

He watched as Harry turned to look at him and stopped. He then turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to see what he wants." They gave him a puzzled expression and shrugged then went ahead down the corridor as Harry turned back to Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco came to a stop in front of Harry. He brought his hand up and offered it to Harry, feeling strange that he didn't want to poke jabs at him. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for being such a prat all these years. I know it doesn't make up for everything..."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" 

"No, but I was hoping we could, I dunno, make peace? I know it's a lot to ask-"

Harry cut him off by grabbing Dracos offered hand and saying, "But it's a start. I hate what you did for that bastard and we have a lot to talk about, I'm sure, but… I accept. Who knows? Maybe if you had come to me sooner, say two or three years ago? Maybe we would have been friends. You really fucked up, Malfoy."

Draco shook Harry's hand and said, "Yeah, I know. And you're right. I should've, but I reckon I was a bit of sod-"

"A bit?"

"Yeah, alright. I was a fucking arse and a bellding coward, alright? But I regret everything…" Draco looked down at the ground and said, "Well, I think you better get back to your friends before they come looking for you."

Harry just nodded his head and gave him a curious look before turning to walk away.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry stopped and turned his head around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem," he said then hesitated, seeming to be contemplating something. " You know, I reckon the last couple of years have been hard on all of us. It might be nice to try and make a fresh start. See you around, Malfoy." And with that, Harry continued on his way.

Draco stood in front of the door to his new room, staring at his name written in green letters. There were doors all along the corridor and he saw that the other eighth year students entering them to see their new dorms. He then noticed another door next to his only five feet away with a red plaque on the front. The door opened and he saw Hermione walk out. Draco froze with his hand on the doorknob when she turned and saw him looking at her. She shut her door and started walking straight toward him.

"Um, hi, Malfoy," Hermione said and looked down at the ground.

"Is there something I can do for you, Her-...Granger?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to say that Haryr told me what you said to him and… I just think it was really mature of you to apologize like that. I mean...um...it was really cool of you to do that. That's all." She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile. "Alright then, I'm going to go check on the boys. See you around, Malfoy."

Draco only managed to get a soft "Bye" past his lips before she continued walking down the corridor past him. Draco stood there, speechless. Hermione had just talked to him. She even said she would see him around. There may be hope for him yet this year. He stepped into his room with a smile on his face. Today had been the best day he had in quite a few years. He looked around his room and it looked just like his old dorm, only much smaller. It was big enough for one… or maybe two if he wanted.

xxxxx

It had been a few weeks and everything seemed to be running smoothly. The Slytherins were too busy sulking to harass any of the other students. The eighth years' common room was always busy with people coming and going, doing homework or playing games. All four houses used it and Draco enjoyed seeing a sort of unity between them.

Draco only had one problem: He was failing miserably at Ancient Runes. After speaking with the professor, it was suggested that Draco ask Hermione for some tutoring since she was, of course, top of her class. But he was nervous to ask her for help. What if she laughed at him, or worse, told everyone hwo miserably daft he was? He tried studying some more, but just couldn't get the symbols to translate correctly in his mind. He heaved a big sigh and grabbed the Runes textbook and left out the door. He saw Harry walking towards him and stopped him.

"Hey, have you seen Her-...Granger? I need help with our Runes assignment and I was told she could help me."

At first Harry gave him a strange look, but shrugged and said, "Um yeah. She's in her room I think. Check there first. If she isn't in there, you can always try the library."

"Thanks Harry, see you."

Draco walked up to Hermione's door and hesitated for a minute before knocking. Within seconds Hermione amswered her door, still in her uniform and looking as gorgeous as ever. When she saw who was on the other side, her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Malfoy? is something wrong?"

Draco shifted from one foot to the other and started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

"No. I mean...well, the thing is… I'm dreadful at Ancient Runes. Okay, there I said it. Could you help me, Her-... Granger?"

She looked a little relieved, and then she said the one thing Draco didn't expect.

"I will help you, but only on one condition. Every time you are about to say my first name you call me Granger. So, from now on, you're to call me _Hermione,_ and I will help you. Is that something you can agree to?"

Draco relaxed and nodded then said, "Sure, I can do that. But from now on can you are to call me _Draco_, alright?"

"It's a deal", she replied and held out her hand, which Draco shook it in an instant, reveling in the feel of her small soft skin. He then cleared his throat and held up his book.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before she said, "Come on in Draco. I just started working on the assignment, so we can work on it together."

Draco walked into her room and sat in a chair beside her desk as Hermione made her way over, sitting at her desk in front of her opened Runes textbook, looking at Draco with her most studious face on.

"So, what are you having the most problems with?"

"I'm getting the runes confused. After a while they start all looking the same. I can't find a bloody pattern."

"Oh, I see what you mean. You are not the first to have this problem with runes. Okay, here is what you do..."

They spent the next two hours going over the text book and by the time they were done, thanks to Hermione and her excellent tutoring, Draco had found a better understanding of Runes.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione. You have a great way of breaking it down. I get it now." He closed his book and said, "Well, I guess I'll be off now."

Draco realized Hermione was staring at him and he felt nervous again. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I never thought I would ever have Draco Malfoy in my room doing homework with me. Much less, say thank you to me," Hermione said in an awed voice and then she giggled.

Draco thought his heart was going to explode. She had laughed and no one was around but him to enjoy hearing the beautiful music coming from her. He gave an embarrassed chuckle and stood up to leave. Hermione jumped to her feet quickly and got to the door first, stopping him before he could leave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Draco. Really, you don't have to leave."

"I thought you wanted me to go. We are finished, aren't we? I mean... if you want me to stay, I guess I could." He walked closer to her. "I enjoy being around you. It's so easy to talk to you and I feel like I can tell you anything." By the time Draco got done talking he was standing right in front of Hermione.

Hermione watched as Draco advanced. She had glanced at him periodically while studying together. She had noticed that he so different from that boy she had last seen in his home. He was more defined now, healthy. She liked how his hair fell and the way he raked it back with his long fingers. She had caught herself almost drooling, watching him be so relaxed and carefree around her. Gone was the bully; gone was the boy; and here and now stood a strong man. He smiled so easily as well, as if he had been doing it all his life, even though she knew he hadn't given his upbringing. No cocky grin or smirk had come across his face the entire time they were studying. Now he was towering over her small frame, and she found herself becoming fascinated and interested in who he really was. It was as if someone had handed her a newly published book and she couldn't wait to find out what the pages foretold.

Draco was standing within inches of Hermione. She looked so calm, which amazed him. He thought she would have shrieked for him to move away by now, or pull her wand out and hex him with it. Instead she was staring into his eyes, unblinking. She looked as if she knew what he was about to do and seemed to be standing there with open arms. Draco moved slowly, just to be sure. He brought one hand up and wrapped it around her waist. He then brought his arm around and placed that hand on the small of her back. He thought, _so far so good_.

Draco pulled Hermione closer to his body and he was further amazed when she didn't stop him, but instead floated toward him. He then bent his head and placed his lips on hers. She never once took her eyes off of his. He could see the fiery passion that burned within her soul. This gave him the nerve to kiss her like he had been dreaming of for so long. He had kissed many girls, but this girl, this kiss… it felt as if his whole life had been leading up to this moment.

She was so warm in his arms. He ran his tongue across her lips asking – begging – to let him taste her. When she granted him what his heart desired he deepened the kiss and she tasted delightful. He let out a low growl. Then he realized that she wasn't just standing there. Her hands were moving all over his back, arms and then in his hair. He pulled her tighter to him, feeling her body mold into his.

All Hermione could think was how good it felt to have him here with her. The fact was that it didn't feel weird; that it felt normal, like it was something they had done for years, shocked her, but it felt so right at the same time. She just wanted to touch him, to feel his soft locks, and his muscles.

All of a sudden she felt him walking backward and she obediently followed. When Draco reached the bed he turned them around and slowly laid her back onto it. He never once broke their kiss as she willingly lay back on the bed and he climbed on top of her. She then spread her legs and let him settle between them, both of them gasping at the contact.

He broke the kiss. "Hermione?"

Hermione put her fingers to his lips, and then pulled him down into another fierce kiss. She grabbed his right hand and boldly placed it on her breast.

Draco eyes widened in shock, but when Hermione moaned and arched her back slightly he knew he was only doing what she wanted. He didn't care if they only lay like this and kissed. Just to be near her was enough. But when he felt her hand between their bodies and his belt and button come undone, he pulled her hand from his pants quickly.

"Hermione? I don't..."

Before he could finish Hermione brought her fingers back to his lips. She always hated talking while reading and it seemed this was no different. She wanted to read everything that there was to Draco; to absorb him into her.

"Don't talk, Draco. Let me have this. Just this once." Hermione thought this might end up being a dream. She had eyes, for Merlin's sake, and she had wants and needs, just the same as any other horny young woman. So hell, she figured she would just going to go with the flow for once.

At this point Draco gave in. He touched her everywhere he could, starting with his hand sliding up her skirt. He couldn't think straight. Oh Salazar, her skin was so soft and supple. His fingers brushed against lace and he groaned. Draco then felt Hermione's hand next to his. She was pulling her knickers down, so he decided to help and rose up and pulled them down her legs.

When she bent her legs back he got a small, but very good, glimpse of her pussy. He felt a spike of desire and bent over her and started undoing the buttons on her shirt while she undid his. Her small fingers moved so fast that she had his shirt off and his pants halfway down his legs before he had her shirt off. He unzipped her skirt and slid it down her hips. Before either knew it, they were both starkers. Draco looked down at her supple flesh and all the dips and curves that he longed to explore.

Draco lay back down between her legs and suddenly realized he didn't know if this was her first time or not. He looked her in the eye and, from her scared but aroused expression, he could tell that she was still pure. He was thrilled that she chose him out of every bloke in the world to take her virginity.

He positioned himself in front of her opening and ever so slowly entered her. When he got to the spot he knew would hurt he began kissing down her neck, sucking and biting each spot right down to her collarbone until he heard her moan. Draco then bit down hard and sucked while thrusting himself the rest of the way into her, covering himself completely with her inner flesh. Hermione cried out and her nails dug into his back.

Draco stilled himself and they lay there for a moment before Hermione started moving her hips, urging him to continue. Draco then started moving in and out of her, slowly at first. He listened to her moans and felt her fingers run through his hair. He kissed her everywhere his lips could touch. Nothing in life could compare to what he was feeling.

He kept his gentle pace as he wanted to make sure that this was special for her. Draco was going to make love to her and make this something she will never forget. He could feel the end coming for them both.

Hermione lay there running her hands up and down his hard body. He was so gentle. He was making love to her. She could just feel the love seeping into her. She knew then that he loved her and that she loved him. She could feel it in his kisses, and the way he touched her. It was with such grace and care. She moaned his name.

"Draco!"

After he heard her say his name it all burst forward. "Hermione, I love you. I have always wanted you... I thought I would never get this chance with you."

Hermione finally gave in. "Draco. I...I love you too. I stayed away from you and you were kept from me and it was all for the wrong reasons."

They sealed their confessions with a deep kiss. Everything else was spoken between them with that one kiss. Draco continued to move faster, in and out of her. They were so close now.

Hermione spoke again. "Pease Draco, please. Show me. Show me how badly you have wanted me."

Draco didn't need for her to say anything more.

He was shoving himself into her as far as he could go as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. This caused her to buck her hips up to him, making him go impossibly deep into her hot slick pussy. He started moving even faster, pounding into her as if his life depended on it. Hermione's nails were digging deeply into his skin. With each trust she screamed out his name over and over. To hear his name fall from her lips in the throes of passion only had him slam into her more. He wanted her to come for him. He wanted to send her into ecstacy.

Just as he thought this, he felt her legs wrap around his waist and her inner walls clench around him. Draco slid a hand behind her lower back and brought her closer to him. That was what sent them both spiraling into pure bliss, each screaming the other's names. They rode their bliss together, all the way to the end then collapsed on to one another in a tangle of sweat drenched limbs.

Draco raised his head up off of Hermione's shoulder to look into her eyes. He ran a hand down the side of her face and said, "You are so beautiful. Thank you. Thank you for this. For loving me."

Hermione smiled up at him and said "You are very welcome, my love." She grabbed the sheets and pulled them up. Together they fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up alone. She thought she had dreamed last night until she went to move and felt sore. She thought, _no, definitely not a dream_. She got up and got ready for the day. She headed out of her room only to find Draco walking out of his, but he had a sad look on his face. He was also hauling his trunk behind him.

"Draco, what's going on?" she asked while walking toward him.

"Hermione," he said with relief. "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you before I left."

"Before you left? Where is it that you're going?"

"I'm so sorry. It's my mother. She has taken ill and I have to go and take care of her. I don't think I will be coming back. I'm all she has, Hermione. Please don't think last night meant nothing to me. It meant more than you know and I do… I truly do love you. But she's my mother."

Even though the corridor was packed with their fellow eighth years she put a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, Draco. I understand. If I were to be called upon like that I wouldn't second guess myself. I would go. I'm sure we will see each other again."

Draco didn't care who was in the hall. He grabbed Hermione and slammed his lips on hers; giving every ounce of emotion he had into this final kiss. They could hear gasps and books dropping all around them. There were even quite a few whistles, but neither cared.

When they finally broke apart Draco said, "I love you, and always will." With that he grabbed his trunk and took off down the corridor, not chancing a look back.

Hermione stood there; hand over mouth and a tear running down her face as she watched him leave. The words "Parting is such sweet sorrow" played from her lips.

XXXXX

Thank you so much for reading. Please don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I am done with bthis story. I have started a new story and am in love with it. It is the one kinda feeling.


End file.
